The removal of discoloration stains, such as water stains, mold, mildew, tobacco and soot, from walls, ceilings, shower curtains, tiles and like surfaces, is a particularly annoying problem. The removal of such stains on sprayed textured ceilings and walls is even more troublesome. A variety of detergent compositions are available for removing the stains, but require extensive rubbing or wiping which usually destroys the texture or finish, particularly for textured ceilings and walls. Liquid bleach products are also available to remove those stains, but unless great care is exercised, they also destroy the finish or texture of the surface. Although an option, repainting or replacing the stained surface is possible, but is typically cost prohibitive.
The present invention relates to a formulation which has been found to be particularly successful when used for removal of such stains wherein the labor required for removal is significantly reduced. Indeed, by simply spraying, brushing or rolling the formulation on the desired surface, the stains are removed without the need for further rubbing or wiping.